1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device improved in transmittance and aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may include two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
Among LCDs, a vertically aligned mode LCD has been developed where the liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that a major axis thereof is aligned in a direction perpendicular to a display panel when an electric field is not generated. In order to achieve improved visibility in this vertically aligned mode LCD, a method of forming a multi domain has been suggested where one pixel is divided into a plurality of domains and liquid crystal molecules are inclined in different directions in each domain.
In recent years, with a demand for a stereoscopic display that intensifies a sense of immersion, studies on a curved display having a predetermined radius of curvature have been continuously conducted.
A conventional multi-domain pixel structure having four domains with an arrangement that two upper domains are positioned in an upper row and the remaining two lower domains are positioned below the upper domains (FIGS. 13a and 13b), however, has a problem of generating vertical line shadow defect (FIG. 13d) when the substrates of the pixel are horizontally misaligned and the liquid crystals in the misaligned region have opposite orientations (FIG. 13c). A conventional horizontal domain structure having four domains stacked in vertical direction (FIG. 14a) for resolving this horizontal misalignment situation, however, has a problem of generating shadow defect around the domain separation region 160 due to slit shortening and the horizontal components of the electric field may not be substantially horizontal with respect to the sides of the branch electrodes, causing misalignment of liquid crystals.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.